


[Podfic] Wilton's Bakery

by Boompowkablam



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Bakery, Cover Art Welcome, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Disabled Wade Wilson, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses for Cookies, M/M, Physical Therapist Natasha, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Terrifying Lawyer Maria Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This Is a Podfic of machine_dove and Sproings story.After an accident leaves him injured and unable to perform, Clint Barton's life seems bleak. Things start to change after he meets the strangest man by accident (and he was in the circus, Clint knows strange). Sometimes life's a trial, and sometimes you just have to hold on and hope you survive the ride.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Wilton's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wilton's Bakery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603038) by [machine_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_dove/pseuds/machine_dove), [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings). 



> First i'd like to thank machine_dove and Sproings for letting me make this. It was a really fun time also I am really sorry if i said xenomorph wrong. Or your names. Anyway this story is one of my favorites and its just so cute and kind of sad but also hopeful. Its just very nice. Its like a rainy day story I like to go to when im sad. Plus i love baking so it also hits the spots for me. So as always I hope you enjoy and its not the worst.

**Text:** [Wilton's Bakery ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603038)

**Author:** [machine_dove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_dove/pseuds/machine_dove)

**Author:** [Sproings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproings/pseuds/Sproings)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 56:28

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7uogzsc2p2addde/Wiltons_Bakery.mp3/file)


End file.
